The present invention relates to a compressor and a method of operating the same and more particularly to a compressor having a throttle valve which is provided in a suction passage which is in communication with a suction chamber and a method of operating the same.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-311277 discloses a refrigerant compressor, in which a lubricating oil in the form of mist is separated from a refrigerant gas having a discharge pressure to be stored in an oil reservoir before the refrigerant gas is delivered out of the compressor to an external refrigerant circuit. The stored lubricating oil is supplied into a crank chamber.
During the entire operation of the compressor from a maximum displacement operation providing a maximum displacement to a minimum displacement operation providing a minimum displacement, the lubricating oil is constantly supplied from the oil reservoir into the crank chamber. Thus, the lubricating oil can be supplied to the sliding portions of the compressor even during the operation under a high speed and low load condition in which the circulation flow of the refrigerant gas is reduced.
Alternatively, for constantly supplying the lubricating oil to the sliding portions, the separated lubricating oil may be supplied into the crank chamber through the suction chamber.
In the compressor of Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-311277, however, the lubricating oil is constantly supplied into the crank chamber even during the minimum displacement operation of the compressor. If the lubricating oil is excessively supplied into the crank chamber, rotary elements of the compressor such as swash plate, and the like agitates the lubricating oil at a high speed, thereby generating frictional heat.
The frictional heat raises the temperature of the compressor, which may reduce the lifetime of the sliding portions of the compressor and sealing members made of rubber or resin.
Furthermore, after the operation of the compressor is stopped, the volume of the lubricating oil stored in the oil reservoir is small. In this case, when the compressor is re-started, all of the lubricating oil in the oil reservoir may flow into the crank chamber or the suction chamber, and the refrigerant gas having the discharge pressure may return from the oil reservoir into the crank chamber or the suction chamber. This phenomenon is referred to as a gas pass phenomenon.
The present invention, which has been made in view of the above problems, is directed to a compressor which appropriately controls the supply of the lubricating oil from the oil reservoir according to the operation of the compressor by using a throttle valve and a method of operating the compressor.